


Tired With Kisses Sweet

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Series: VerLady Oneshots [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, a little soft oneshot, soft, they're in love okay?, vergil is very soft for Lady already here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Vergil comes home, and Lady's not feeling well . . .
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: VerLady Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Tired With Kisses Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr: Vergil x Lady - Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap. I imagine this follows my multi-chap fic Long Way Home ;) But it can also stand alone.

Vergil slipped into the house, careful not to step on the floorboards he knew would creak. Surely by now, Mary was asleep upstairs. It was late, and he knew she hadn’t taken any jobs today. He let out a sigh, hanging his bloody coat on the coat rack by the door, and crossing the room to the fireplace. Coals were still burning bright in the bricks. If Mary had gone to bed it must not have been long ago. 

“You’re home…” A soft voice mumbled. Vergil spun around. The woman in question was laying on the sofa, curled in a fetal position. Her mismatched eyes stared up at him with a pathetic smile, like she was feeling faint. 

“Mary,” he huffed, “I thought you’d be in bed.” 

“I wanted to wait up for you,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Besides, I haven't been feeling well at all, I couldn’t sleep. Even some of the smells of things make me feel nauseous.” 

“My apologies,” Vergil whispered, “You need rest.” 

“Sit here,” Mary sat up a little, gesturing to the sofa. 

“Why?”

“Just sit, damn it.”

Vergil sighed, rolling his eyes, and sitting as she commanded. He stiffened a little as she lay back down, curling against him and resting her head against his thigh, but then he relaxed, gently tracing his hand over her bare shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin under her fingertips. His partner. His love. Her eyes fluttered closed, and he wondered exactly how sick she was. He gently brushed her bangs aside, pressing his hand to her forehead in an attempt to see if she had a fever. It didn’t feel like she did. 

But there was something calming about her laying here, and he gently ran his fingers through her hair, something he did  _ not _ allow himself to do often. He tucked her hair back behind her ear, twirled the end of her raven tresses in his hands, and then leaned over, and brushed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

“Mary.” 

“Hmm…?”

“We should go to bed. You need to rest.” 

She nodded, but then sighed, “I don’t want to move.” 

Vergil groaned, exasperated, “Very well.” And before she could protest, he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her up the staircase, into the west wing of the house, where their bedroom was. 

It wasn’t long before they were both in bed, Mary wrapped in Vergil’s arms. She was already drifting off to sleep, but he recited a piece of a poem, just for her, his voice hoarse and sleepy, 

> _ “Tired with kisses sweet,  _
> 
> _ They agreed to meet  _
> 
> _ When the silent sleep  _
> 
> _ Waves o’er heaven’s deep…”  _

She was drifting off. Vergil closed his eyes, letting himself feel warm in her embrace. “I love you, Mary,” he dared to whisper. Words that he might have once found pathetic and weak. They came so easily now. For, what else could this be but love? This  _ overwhelming _ , powerful feeling… He knew she hadn’t heard him, but that was alright. He’d say it again tomorrow when they woke. And again. And again. In poetry, in words of verse, in action—he hoped—and in simple words:  _ I love you _ . 


End file.
